A Fragile Heart
by x.Lithium.x
Summary: This is just a revelation of InuYasha's and Kikyo's feelings towards each other and the addition of Kagome and the emotional struggle she presents. This is very unbiast so fans of both girls can read this and leave without hating me and spitting profaniti


A Fragile Heart

**Disclaimer- No, I'm afraid I don't own InuYasha or any of its wonderful characters.**

**This is just a revelation of InuYasha's and Kikyo's feelings towards each other and the addition of Kagome and the emotional struggle she presents. This is very unbiast so fans of both girls can read this and leave without hating me and spitting profanities under your breath.**

InuYasha POV 

I think back upon better times, when I felt your presence always beside me. Your steady breath, and gentle hands, your tender touch and light laugh. I was so lost between the conspiracy of human and youkai, where I just didn't fit anywhere inside. I felt such hate and tormenting scorn, I was liquefying my insides without knowing so. Then, you came, the serene beauty wielding a bow and swift arrows that never failed to cut through my heart. At first, I was panicked, feelings so strange that I felt on impulse that I must suppress them and act as if I despised every dark strand of hair on your head. Yet your simple guise and fervent expression caused me so much internal anguish, I was driven to acts of inexcusable audacity with one small glimpse at your forlorn semblance. I thought you hated me, loathed my very scent, yet you were different and instead, you loved me, as one had never done before. You held my heart in your pallid hands, your delicately chiseled lips embracing mine so passionately, your arms holding me so securely, I had no fear of falling into what I didn't know of. From that point on, I never wanted you to leave, to wander away too far from my side; my life became entwined with yours, your existence became mine. You cured my hidden sickness, Kikyo, you knew about me what I didn't know about myself, I was your eternal protector, and I would easily relinquish my life to the grasp of the devil just to secure yours. I though I had reached the limits of my paradise, I assumed we would face the word side-by-side, and without a doubt. I was willing to disown my demonic blood just to be with you another day and ease the pain of your sacred duty.

In a single twist of fate, my soul was crushed, my heart bittered. That demon, Naraku, managed to tear us apart with a single one of his disgusting tricks, caused us to hate beyond bounds. Was our love and trust really so thin and weak? Was that really all the faith we had sealed in one another? Why were we so easily seduced into his pit less trap? With distress I can agree, you and I were both too brazen with our distrust and we severed the cord that tied us together with the simplicity of a single decision that would affect us for a lifetime. The tears I had not shed before, my heart sheds now, yearning for your warmth when it was already too late. You had attacked me as I came to profess my love in the ultimate sacrifice, and I was now determined to purloin the dreaded Shinkon no Tama, which I desperately seek now, for my own insatiable purposes. You were its defender, though, and were sadly ardent with your decision. So there I slept for fifty long years, pinned through the chest to an ancient God tree where we had once lovingly conversed beneath, fresh memories of you keeping alive me and my compulsory odium. Where had you gone, and left me so much emptier inside than when I first met you. Sometimes I wish it had never even occurred, because living without your compassion now is slowly killing me.

Kagome... The one who awoke me from my enchanted rest, who willed me to walk again. Her face was a replica of yours, though not as exquisitely lovely; whom I felt a need to instantly hate in my assumption it was actually you again, coming back to me. Through my abhorrence towards her and the endless journey for the ones that ripped our love apart, I couldn't help feeling attached and immensely protective, as I still do. Maybe it was ourselves that tore us apart, Kikyo. Kagome, she made me feel such calm; her familiar scent sent me into moments of such blissful peace. She was more or less of a bratty wench, yet still never doubting my intensions though she did falter every mile or so that we trudged. Why couldn't we be like that Kikyo? That could have saved us so much misery, could have enabled us to share the same dimension. Why was this reincarnation of you so terribly pure and hot tempered? I soon began to live again, not withering up any longer now that this cursed blessing was sent to me. She loved and hated me, wept for me, and hurt for me. She soothed me when I was restless, healed me when I was injured, feared for me when I was in battle, fought for me when I could no longer go on. Without her, I could not live with myself, not without her exultant spirits and lively grin. I will always put my life on the line for the insurance of her safety, like I did once so long ago. When you were reborn, Kikyo, my heart nearly shattered. You were my only priority; despite the fact I was half-heartedly prepared to fight you when it came to that. We still lacked in faith, and in knowledge of the true occurrence of events. When I finally did know, I wished a bit I hadn't, for what am I to do now that both forms of my passion have confronted me demandingly? Kagome, I love you to pieces. Kikyo, to you I always will. But how does a mere hanyou decide between the love he once had and the love he had begun to discover?

Kagome's POV

Kikyo, how I despise you, the woman whose form I have taken upon. At times I wish if only you'd die once again, then maybe things would be all right or somehow different than they are now. Immediately, I am sickening with myself and my own toxic hate, how I utter such vile words of remorse. InuYasha, I thought you truly loved me and me alone, yet still you cling to your deceased woman. Why am I not enough for you, am I just a temporary replacement? Why is it that every time _she _is near, I'm not? Countless times I've cried for you, wished to hold you in my arms, but you just always shy away and turn to the deftness of Kikyo. You are such an intolerable jerk, but then why can't I let go of you? The ache, it hurts so much, I think I'm breaking down inside, 'cause every time I try to turn away, I just can't help but cry. I guess I've finally come to decide, regardless of whom you choose, InuYasha, I will never stop loving you till the day that I die.

Kikyo's POV

I died but once and was reborn in such mutiny of hearts, I feel entirely out of place and that no one is on my side. What crime have I committed other than loving you beyond reason? What mistakes have I made to repent? I died for you, InuYasha, to follow you to the grave, for how could I live without you? My previous hatred scarred me, perhaps beyond recognition, but even though it may seem I am a cold-blooded soul snatcher, I only do it to see another day blooming about you. That girl that resembles me seems to be constantly by your side, a prospect that I wonder and hate with all my might. My life was one of a soulless being until, InuYasha, you captured my heart. You were so much like me I couldn't help but feel comforted by your presence. I didn't choose things to be like this, so please don't blame me for my lies, for I was just struggling to make things work, to tie the loose ends. Yet still our lives are frayed strands of rope that we fight to eventually tame, little knowing that that they are too stripped to shreds to ever repair fully. Is Kagome the idiot born to replace me? She stole my soul and claimed it as her own like such a gnat. I anticipate the glorious day I can finally step on her and have her out of the way. But that's not what I really want, for her existence is her right, whereas I, on the other hand, have become a refugee sneaking upon a train I do not belong it, crossing borders strictly forbidden to me. What can I do when I am driven by only my internal tears, and never ceasing screams to be with you forever? I never imagined this would be so difficult, such a grieving journey to undertake, and at the end will it be worth the searing pain? Bound to Naraku, separated from you, impeded by _her_, how will I ever reach you? I can't bear the pain, the void is drawing me into its incomprehensible grip, and the darkness is prevailing. I will always fight on my way to you, the battles I will win or lose, but the question still looms: who will win the war of the wills?

InuYasha, Kikyo, And Kagome's POV

I guess we all struggle to hold together the pieces of our fragile hearts.

Hope ya liked it or whatever...Review please, and constructive criticism is welcome since I criticize all the time.


End file.
